Settling
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Post Gambler's Fallacy: Olivia and Casey are happily married, but with the stress of Olivia making Sergeant, things are bound to twist and knot. With the blonde detective evicted, she turns to someone she trusts, but does not trust her. She has no choice. Family, romance and chaos ensues. Eventual AA. [co-writer: FemSlashPrincess]
1. Tension Relaxer

Settling

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & FemslashPrincess

**Ch. 1: Tension Relaxer **

Olivia sighed as she stepped into the shower that night. She couldn't believe the lengths Rollins had gone to to keep things under wraps. Sure, her gambling had always been a cause for concern, but the sergeant never would've thought she'd go this far.

The only, barely remotely, reason the brunette could see the blonde ever doing this was to save her own life. _But it wasn't just her life,_ Olivia thought as she washed her hair, s_he severely compromised the entire investigation and let the suspect get away._ Though, partly, Olivia supposed, the part of her that wasn't Amanda's boss, understood the reasons lengths for Amanda to save her own skin.

After all, look at what had happened to her during the William Lewis case. Olivia did what she had to do to stay alive, even lie. Which wasn't ethical, but she was alive.

Casey had just returned to the bedroom when she heard the shower turn off. Olivia had been under so much stress lately. Amanda had betrayed them all by fixing the rape case. Her gambling was a threat to them all, and whether she had been working undercover towards the end was incidental. Casey unbuttoned her blouse and laid on top of the comforter. Maybe she could cheer her wife up.

Minutes later, Olivia walked from their en-suite bathroom, towel securely around her. "Hey Casey, didn't know you were home yet."

Casey smiled. "I've been home. I was downstairs."

Olivia smiled. "How was your day? Better than mine I hope."

"It was a day like any other."

Olivia sighed heavily, lying beside her. "You're lucky."

"How?"

"You mean you didn't hear about Amanda?"

"Of course I did." Casey shook her head in disgust. "That bitch is ruining everything."

"Well, technically yes, but look at what I went through a few months ago. I did what I had to in order to stay alive. I'm not saying I condone it, but part of me understands doing anything to keep breathing. She is a damn good cop, but it doesn't excuse what she did."

Casey sighed. "Olivia," she said, "she fixed a rape case and was only undercover because she gambled illegally."

Olivia nodded. "I know, and, no matter how much good she's done before this, it doesn't excuse it. I would transfer her if I could."

"But?"

"But...I can't say I wouldn't lie to save my own life."

"She wasn't saving her life! She wouldn't have been in danger if she wasn't gambling."

Olivia nodded. "I know. And, I think, as a requirement, I'm making her go to meetings, even if I have to sit in to make sure she stays. That's what they're for."

Casey straddled her wife, folding her arms across her chest. "You can't sit in unless you're an addict, smart one."

"So...I can either fake it or sit around the corner to make sure she goes."

"Or you can let me relax you..."

Olivia nodded. "Tonight yes. But I am going to do that."

Casey smiled. "Hi, my name is Olivia, and I'm a sex addict. That's your introduction," she purred.

Olivia grinned. "But I wouldn't be in the same meeting."

Casey moaned softly, gazing into Olivia's eyes.

Olivia pulled Casey down to kiss her.

Casey bit her gently. "I love my sexy Sergeant."

Olivia moaned.

"Mmmmmm.."

Olivia kissed her wife passionately.

Casey smirked. "Something on your mind, Sergeant?"

"Yes, Conselor," she said, kissing her again.

"And what would that be?"

Olivia flipped their positions, stripping Casey of her blouse and bra, sucking on her neck.

Her perky breasts and flat stomach exposed, Casey moaned, closing her eyes.

The brunette bit her wife's neck gently, squeezing her breasts.

Casey whimpered, her nipples hardening, a shock of arousal coursing through her.

Olivia sucked on the spot, kissing down and sucking roughly on her left breast, moaning.

"Someone is feeling frisky!"

Olivia pulled away, smiling down at her. "Only if you let me."

"I could never say no to you."

"Then you pick what you want me to use," Olivia said.

Casey could see that the older woman needed an outlet for her frustration. "You pick. You can fuck me as roughly as you need to."

Olivia gently raked her hands along Casey's chest, her nails leaving white scratches. pinching her nipples.

Casey cried out in a bittersweet blend of pain and pleasure.

Olivia slipped off Casey's skirt and panties, stroking her clit.

"Olivia," Casey whimpered.

The brunette ran her fingers up and down her wife's clit. "First...I'm going to get you to the brink...then fuck you three different ways..."

"Three?" Casey squeaked.

Olivia smirked. "Yes. Three."

"Which ways?"

"You'll find out," was all she said.

"Fuck..." Casey murmured.

Olivia leaned down, sucking on her clit.

"When."

Olivia smirked, pulling away and going to dig through thier toy chest in the closet.

Casey waited patiently for her to return.

Olivia pulled the biggest toy they owned from the back of the chest, putting it through the harness as she ditched the towel and pulled it on, walking back over.

Casey moaned when she saw the brunette's choice. "I have...court..in the morning.."

"Then, you don't want to walk funny from mind-blowing sex tonight?"

Casey blushed.

"Well...?"

"I need you..."

Olivia smirked. "Hands and knees."

Casey obeyed.

Olivia got up on the bed behind her, stroking her clit with the toy.

"Liv..." Casey moaned.

Olivia slowly eased the toy in.

Casey grabbed onto her wife for support.

Olivia started steadily, building up speed.

Casey whimpered against her.

Olivia went faster, moaning.

"Olivia...oh God...yes...I...fuck..."

Olivia groaned. "Feel good, baby?"

"Yes..."

The sergeant went harder.

"Olivia!"

Olivia grabbed her wife's hips, going faster. "Oh...yes!"

Casey, reduced to incoherent cries of ecstasy, squirmed on the bed, bucking wildly against the older woman. "OLIVIA...fuck... I'm going to...come..."

"Am I...stopping...you?" Olivia moaned.

Casey gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white. Screaming Olivia's name, the redhead came several times.

Olivia moaned, screaming quickly after as she came with her.

Casey collapsed on the bed, panting heavily.

Olivia laid on top of her gently, trying to get her breath.

"Wow," was all Casey could say.

Olivia kissed her shoulders.

"Damn.."

"..Yeah..."

"That was..."

"..Amazing...?" Olivia asked.

"Fantastic. Do you feel better?"

"Yes, but I said three, not one..."

Casey smirked.

Slowly, Olivia pulled away, lying beside Casey.

Casey laid her head on her wife's chest. "What's round two?"

Olivia smirked. "Well, I don't plan on moving from this spot..."

"Oh?"

Olivia nodded. "Maybe if you sat in my lap..."

Casey pounced on her. "Meow."

"Well, hello, my little kitty. Come to play again?"

"Always!"

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"You'll see."

"Show me," Olivia said.

Casey smirked, shaking her head.

Olivia looked at her questioningly.

"What's the matter, Sergeant?"

"Just wondering what you're up to."

"What's your second plan?" Casey asked.

"I thought my little kitty was going to show me something..."

Casey sat up, her naked breasts directly in Olivia's line of vision.

Olivia locked a predatory-like gaze on the redhead's luscious globes, reaching a hand to touch, but pulling away.

Casey whimpered in frustration at the lack of contact.

Olivia growled, squeezing Casey's breasts hard, then lightening the touch.

"Fuck..." the redhead gasped.

The brunette sat up, pulling her close and sucking eagerly on a breast.

"Olivia... God, that feels incredible.." Casey threw her head back, closing her eyes.

Olivia held her close, sucking on her nipple, grazing it with her teeth.

"I love you so much..."

The sergeant moaned her approval as she sucked harder.

"I love it when you're like this."

Olivia pulled back with a growl, smirking at her wife as she began on the other.

"Someone is feeling horny..."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Olivia moaned after pulling away.

Casey whimpered.

The sergeant smiled at her wife, kissing her deeply.

"I love your touch.."

"I love how you feel. You're so soft."

"You're so sexy.."

Olivia smiled, running her hands along Casey's back.

Casey shivered.

"Would you like something else?"

"I like whatever you give me.."

"I'd love to watch you ride," the brunette said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Mmm...then watch."

Olivia nipped her ear.

Casey moaned.

The brunette laid back, hands behind her head.

Casey gently brushed against the huge toy, purring.

Olivia moaned, running her hands along Casey's sides."Take it."

"Mmm...with pleasure."

"Please do."

Casey slowly lowered herself onto the huge toy. The tiniest whimper escaped her as she took each inch.

Gently, Olivia grabbed her hands.

"Fuck," Casey hissed, her thighs clenching as her inner walls tightened around the toy.

"Oh...yes..." the brunette moaned.

"Olivia, I..may not...last long.."

"I don't mind. A little or a lot, it's still us."

Casey kissed the older woman passionately.

Olivia moaned deeply. "Ride. Me."

Casey, who loved to please, obeyed. She clawed deeply at her wife's breasts, slowly rising up from the large toy and quickly slamming back onto it.

Olivia moaned as the toy was jammed against her clit.

"Do you like that?" Casey moaned. "Do you like watching me like this..fucking every inch of you?"

"Very...much. Don't stop..."

Casey moaned.

"Does it feel good, huh?"

"Yes," Casey whimpered.

"Faster..."

The redhead again obeyed, fucking the enormous shaft with exhausting vigor and strength. Her soft whimpers evolved into cries of passion. Her pale skin flushed, her long red curls hanging beautifully around her. Reduced to incoherent pleas, the attorney was seconds from her peak.

Olivia, seeing her wife's flushed cheeks and hearing her pleas, grabbed the redhead's hips, thrusting upward hard, her clit already extremely wet and sore from the pressure and roughness. "Oh! That's it! My God! Yes! God, yes! More!"

Feeling Olivia thrust into her, Casey crashed over the edge. Her screams echoed throughout the bedroom. Her thighs cleanched tightly around the shaft, her nails raking across Olivia's skin as the redhead came. Stars clouded her gaze as climax after climax coursed through her.

Olivia barely managed to hold her wife upright as she watched her orgasms take control of her as she screamed for her. As she heard her wife, felt her nectar coat her thighs multiple times, the sergeant couldn't pinpoint when she had come for her wife, but she was definitely soaked under the harness, her body shaking as she panted.

Moments later, Casey collapsed beside the older woman, panting heavily.

Olivia rolled onto her side, holding her gently, kissing her neck.

"Did I do alright?"

She smiled. "You're always perfect."

Casey blushed. "Sorry for..being so rough. It was a long day."

"No, it's ok. I needed it. Believe me."

Casey smiled.

Olivia cuddled closely to her.

"I think I'll be struggling to walk tomorrow.."

The brunette smirked. "A hot shower tomorrow morning might ease those aches a bit."

"So naughty."

"I've heard a sexy redhead say that before."

"Mm. I bet. Want some coffee?"

Olivia sat up, taking off the toy. "Please."

Casey left the bedroom and prepared a pot of coffee. Returning with one black cup for Olivia and a caramel flavored one for herself, Casey smiled. "Here you go."

Olivia smiled, sitting back on the bed after washing the toys and putting them away, taking the cup. "Thank you."

"Anytime. So...no toy for round three, I see."

Olivia smirked. "Thought you'd be too tired."

"You said three rounds. Since when do you not do something you say?"

"Just thought I'd ask."

Casey smiled. "I love it when you're home."

"Why?"

"Because we light our bed on fire."

Olivia smirked.

Casey bit her.

Olivia moaned.

"My sexy Sergeant."

Olivia smiled, nipping her lip.

"What is step three?" Casey moaned. But she never got an answer.


	2. The Housing Agreement

Settling

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & FemslashPrincess

**Ch. 2: The Housing Agreement**

Olivia groaned in protest as a knock on the door interrupted them. She got up, pulling on a robe and tying it, before walking out to the living room. "Who is it?"

"It's Amanda."

Olivia sighed, opening the door. "What is it?"

"Olivia, I didn't know where else to go."

Olivia stepped aside. "Come in. Why aren't you at home?"

"My landlord kicked me out."

"You couldn't pay your rent?" she guessed.

Amanda sighed. "He said a gambler poses too great of a risk."

Olivia nodded. "I understand that. Someone who compromises everything I've worked for for 15 years poses a risk as well."

Amanda sighed again. "I'll just leave."

"No. Don't leave. I can't have one of my squad on the street," Olivia said in good conscience. "I'll make you a deal. You go to your meetings, bring me back a chip from EVERY one, proving you're trying to get your life back on track, you can have the spare room. But if I see you walk into a casino, un-escorted by one of us for a case, you won't have this place. Everyone has their vices, bad habits. The key is living with the temptation and not being tempted. You're not a bad person, Amanda. But you need to focus on other things. Your work and earning my trust and loyality back. Which will not be easy."

Amanda slowly met Olivia's gaze. "Thank you for the second chance."

Casey came out of the bedroom, her hair loosely hanging around her shoulders. "Who is it, babe?" She jumped when she saw Amanda.

Olivia smiled. "Relax, Case. I made a deal with her to stay in the spare room. She lost her flat because of her addiction. I said, in order to stay, she had to go to EVERY meeting and bring me a chip to prove she's trying."

"Good plan. Now if you'll excuse me, I would prefer not to stand in front of a coworker half-naked. You don't count," she said to her wife.

Olivia nodded. "Good point." She turned to Amanda. "This housing arrangement is a personal level. It's not work-related. I do want you to get back on your feet though. It is a chance of sorts, but you have to prove yourself first. If you need to take off during a case for one, tell me and I'll pick up the slack and I'll let Fin and Amaro in on the chip deal, but only that. It's not a bad thing to get help. And I'm sure they'll see it that way as well."

Casey retreated to the bedroom.

Amanda nodded. "Okay. I will follow your rules."

Olivia nodded. "Are you hungry? Leftover Chinese is in the fridge."

"Uh..sure. Thanks. Will..." Amanda glanced towards the master bedroom. "Will she mind?"

"About what?"

"All of this."

Olivia shook her head, "I've already discussed part of it with her."

"You knew I was coming?"

"No, I was going to require you go to meetings and bring me proof anyway."

"Why is that her business?" Amanda folded her arms across her chest. "She's just an ADA."

Olivia sighed, sitting on the arm of the couch. "True as the ADA it doesn't matter, but as my wife on the other hand..."

"Wife?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes, Casey is my wife."

"You never told us you were married!"

"We've just kept it under wraps. We knew the departments wouldn't approve."

Amanda glanced at the bedroom again. "You did a great job of hiding it."

"We have to."

Amanda nodded. "I understand," she replied.

Olivia nodded. "Do you have bags or boxes?"

"In the car."

Olivia nodded again. "Give me five minutes and I'll help you," she said, walking backing bak to the master bedroom to change.

Casey was sitting on the bed.

Olivia closed the door, changing into a warm set of clothes. "Do you disapprove?"

"No. No one deserves to be homeless."

"And, in truth, everyone has problems and hard times."

"Yeah."

Olivia smiled,pulling on her shoes and jacket. "I'll be right back," she said, kissing Casey quickly.

Casey sighed. "Okay."

"I said I'd help her bring things in. Do you want to help?"

"I guess so."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

Casey smiled. "I'll help." Once everything was brought in, the redhead prepared a special midnight snack.

Amanda smiled. "This looks delicious."

Olivia nodded in agreement. "It looks wonderful."

Casey smiled. "Ask Olivia. I love to cook."

"She's always an amazing cook!"

Casey blushed, carrying her own snack and sitting beside her wife.

Amanda blushed. "I'm sorry for interrupting..."

Olivia shook her head."This time, don't worry about it."

"How did you know?" Casey questioned.

"I don't know, but it was less annoying than having the phone ring."

"I was asking Amanda how she knew."

"Probably from our clothes and hair," Olivia said.

Amanda nodded. "Yeah. And I could hear you two."

"How nice." Casey nibbled on a bite of her crepe.

Olivia smirked, sipping her tea. "Well, there's a reason for that..."

"And what would that be?" Casey and Amanda asked together.

"Other than my wife being able to turn me from your respected boss to a puddle of mush?" Olivia asked. "And I'm the strong one."

"Why so interested in our sex life, Detective?" Casey asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because it's not your sex life." Casey was usually sarcastic after they were interrupted.

Olivia sighed.

"Are you upset about something, Casey?"

"She's just...irritated."

"Why?"

"From the interruption."

"Oh. I said I was sorry."

"We know, Amanda," Olivia said.

Casey sighed.

Olivia stood, pouring herself another cup of tea in the kitchen and walking back out to the living room.

Casey continued to eat her crepe. "I suppose you will be spreading this around the squad," she said to Amanda.

"Well, Case, she can't really say anything, since I'm her boss."

Casey grinned. "Very true."

Olivia smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I love your kiss."

Amanda sighed. "Why would I report you? I won't."

"You can make as many promises as you like. But Olivia doesn't trust you, and neither do I."

Olivia nodded. "It's going to take a long time to earn it back, if you ever do."

"I know...and I will do everything to earn it back."

"Good."

"More crepes?" Casey offered.

"No thanks," Olivia said.

Casey sighed. Olivia never turned down an offer for more food. "I suppose I made too many."

Olivia shook her head. "We can have them in the morning. They really are great."

Casey smiled. She hugged her wife. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

The sergeant kissed her wife softly. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Take your time. Goodnight, Amanda," Casey said, offering their guest a tiny smile before retiring to the bedroom.

Olivia smiled. "Going to turn in too?" she asked Amanda.

"I can try."

"After today, I'd imagine you're tired."

"I am," Amanda admitted.

The brunette nodded. "You're free to shower if you'd like, but I need to get to bed," she said as she stood.

Amanda nodded. "Thanks. Olivia, this means more than you know."

"Then prove it to me."

"I will do everything I can," Amanda promised again.

"Like I said, prove it," Olivia said. "Goodnight Amanda," she said, walking back into the master bedroom.

Casey was on her back, her eyes closed.

Olivia quietly stripped, slipping into bed beside her wife, wrapping an arm around her.

"Hi," the redhead murmured.

"Hi," she purred by her ear, snuggling close.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long will she be here?"

"I don't know. It's going to be a long road. Why?"

Casey reached for the cord on the lamp beside their bed, pulled it, and rolled over. "No reason," she yawned.

"Look, if she stays here, I can keep an eye on her. And even people who go to meetings have weak spots without support. She needs the help. I'm not going to turn her away."

"I know. I just don't trust her. She had gambling problems when she came to New York. Now she has relapsed, and the entire squad's capability could be compromised."

"Yes, I realize that. But I think relapses at least once when they have an addiction. You can talk about why you do what you do in meetings, but you need the support and strength of others around you."

Casey sighed. "If she abuses our offer, I am going to be very angry."

"So will I."

"Okay. This is your decision. I stand by it, for now."

Olivia nodded.

Casey laid her head on the older woman's chest. "No walking for me tomorrow," she murmured.

The brunette smirked. "Is that a complaint?"

"Never!"

Olivia kissed her head.

"Goodnight, Sergeant Benson."

"Goodnight, sexy," she purred in response.

Casey yawned.

"I love you," Olivia said, pulling the blankets up around them, slowly falling asleep.

"I love you too," Casey mumbled, drifting into her own dream world.

Olivia held her tightly all night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sooo glad some of you guys are interested in this story! Just a little side-note here though: the AA relationship is still a ways down the road, so please bear with it!

**Reviews: katvrah & dragonsprit**


	3. Taking Away the Glamour

Settling

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & FemslashPrincess

**Ch 3: Taking Away the ****Glamour**

The next morning, Casey woke to an empty house. She showered, dressed, and headed for court.

Olivia made it to her office shortly after eight.

Amanda knocked on the door. "Bad time?"

Olivia looked up, shaking her head. "No, come in."

Amanda closed the door. "Thanks again. For...everything."

"I won't believe anything until I see it, Amanda."

"I understand. But...Casey hates me, doesn't she?"

"She doesn't trust you. Can you blame her after the recent case?"

"But she was a bitch last night."

"Why? She didn't call you a liar. What you did was wrong. You can't expect this to be brushed off."

Amanda looked at her. "I didn't expect anyone else, but you to be there."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I figured that out."

"Your wife is very..bitchy."

"She doesn't take kindly to being interrupted."

"There's more to life than sex."

"It was that combined with what you did."

Amanda sighed. "I see."

"You expected something different?"

"I thought she was friendly. I didn't know she was such a bitch."

Olivia stood, walking around to the front of her desk."You are free to have your opinions, but keep them to yourself."

"I didn't mean that. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Oh? Then what did you mean?"

"I..." Amanda sighed. "I did mean it," she admitted.

Olivia nodded. "Ok. Anything else?"

"No. I just wanted to say thanks."

"I'm limiting your work to desk duty after what you can help in investigations, but only go out if one of us is with you. I'd rather it was me being as I'm captain and can vouch for you."

"You could assign Amaro. He loves to follow me."

"Maybe, but it is better if I vouch for you."

"Yes, Sergeant..."

"Yes? Something else on your mind?"

"I was only acceding to your request."

Again, Olivia nodded.

"I suppose I have a desk to clean."

"Meaning what?"

"I'm going to be there for some time, so it could use some organization."

Olivia smiled. "That's true."

"Yes. Can I go?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Amanda left the office.

* * *

The day progressed steadily until late afternoon, when an eighteen-year-old college student came in, accusing a professor of rape at a social function.

Amanda offered to interview the professor. "Sergeant, please let me handle this," she said, following Olivia from the vending machine.

Olivia turned. "Fine, I'll let you interview him, just take Fin with you. Amaro, you're with me finding out information on the girl."

"So you don't trust me with Rollins?"

Olivia turned to Nick. "We can go either way. You want to go with her, Nick? Go. I just don't want her going things alone for a while."

"But you don't trust me." Nick had been extra belligerent since the issues with Maria had come to light.

"This isn't personal. We're lucky she even came to us at all for help. Everyone knows what happened. You're all good people, good cops. We have a job to do."

"I'll tag along for ladies' night." Nick said nothing else as he followed Amanda outside.

Olivia sighed, looking to Fin. "You have a problem?"

"No, boss."

Olivia nodded, walking over. "Ok, how about unprofessional? I mean, as far as what's happened, even before he retired this squad has taken major hits. People still don't trust Amaro, though the shooting wasn't his fault. I mean, that's a lot to deal with and now with Rollins on top of that," she sighed. "I'm sorry, we should get going to the school."

Fin nodded. He placed a comforting hand on the brunette shoulder. "You're our boss now. And as far as I'm concerned, you're a breath of fresh air into this place."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks. I'm trying. But they're young yet, I suppose. Until they've been exposed to how critical people can be, even from accidental things, they won't understand why I'm trying to be so careful."

"I am not sure that is true."

Olivia sighed. "I know. Who's driving?"

"Give me the keys."

Olivia nodded, handing him the keys and following him out.

* * *

Over the course of the afternoon, the detectives discovered five similar accusations against the same professor. The school had paid all of the girls hefty scholarships.

Amanda was removed from interrogation after the professor taunted her with her gambling issue, and Nick had been AWOL since lunch.

Olivia walked out from her office. "Rollins, Amaro."

Amanda looked up from her desk. "Amaro has been gone since lunch. He said he had to go somewhere."

Olivia nodded. "I still need to talk to you. Fin, can you try to locate him while I talk to her?"

"Yes."

Amanda sighed, following Olivia into her office.

Olivia sat behind her desk, sighing. "I know you're anxious to get back out and prove yourself, but that was exactly why I didn't want you going back out so soon."

Amanda crossed her legs. "What are you saying?"

"Just what happened. Civilians won't trust you making that kind of appearance for a while, no matter if it is your job or how much you want to take an interview. You're going to have it thrown in your face." The sergeant sat forward. "I don't know how much time it's going to take or what it's going to take, so, for a while, I want you to help with background checks, finances, things that don't involve the possibility of the unit not being taken seriously."

"So I'm simply the coffee girl?"

"You think everyone's just going to forget that?! How you impeded a rape investigation? I will not have a rape investigation be compromised because of that. Amanda..." she sighed again, "for the time being, yes, it will be something like that and, if we need all four of us I will take you. I know you want to be right back out there, but that is not possible."

"How many mistakes have you made over the years? How many times did Cragen excuse your mistakes? Oh. I forgot. Everyone except Benson deserves to be reprimanded for their mistakes."

"ROLLINS!" she yelled. "Yes, I have made mistakes and I was forced on desk duty just like everyone else, but I knew that I made the mistake and I did the time. Yes, in a way, I am giving you a second chance, but others won't see it that way. Our job is to protect and serve, so if something goes wrong, we are always highly scrutinized and mistrusted."

"Everyone except you," Amanda insisted.

"When?"

"Cragen was always easier on you."

"Because I've been here for so many years and I know how to do my job."

Amanda sighed. "Does IAB know you're fucking our ADA?"

"What's your problem? You know what you did, people aren't just going to accept it and move on!"

"You offered me another chance. I did not know that entailed being your slave."

"What slave? Because I ask you to stay in the building and research for cases?" Olivia argued. "I want your help, but others will not welcome it just yet. You can't expect it to just blow over!"

"Fine."

"Amanda, like you, I'd be trying to get back my reputation as soon as possible, but to do that, you're going to need to work behind the scenes for a while. Or go with me. I'm your boss. I'll vouch for you as a good cop because you are. Like I said last night, everyone has problems, but it's how you handle them and right now you have more than one. Getting back into my good graces and proving to everyone else that you made a mistake, not to mention working to correct it."

"You're keeping a secret too. How many people know you're married?"

"This is different!"

Amanda shrugged.

"My personal life has nothing to do with this. Can I ask who you're really angry at? I'm only doing my job."

"I'm angry at this entire situation."

Olivia pulled a chair out for her, sitting at the front of her desk. "Have you considered seeing a counselor as well? Maybe it'd help you."

"I don't need a shrink, Sergeant."

"Ok, it was only a suggestion. I just...thought it might help you get to the basis of why this happened. I want you to get better because you are valuable to this team."

"So you say.."

"If I had transferred you, it never would've been something I wanted to do. I have to think of all of you and everyone else in the city. We need people to trust us. Though catastrophic things tend to happen daily in this city, it's a bit different when these things happen to a cop. I know addictions are difficult, believe me. And sometimes you never kick them."

"What do you propose I do?"

Olivia walked back around, digging a case file from her desk. "Sit down."

Amanda sighed and followed orders.

"Do you want to know why I'm so passionate about helping rape victims and wanting you to get help for your addiction..." she opened her mother's file. "This is my mother's file. She was...a rape victim and is the reason why I wanted to be in this branch of law enforcement. She was also a chronic alcoholic who died three years after I joined SVU. She was drunk and fell down the steps of the Velvet room..."

Amanda read the file, shocked. "She conceived..a child?"

Olivia nodded. "Would you like to take a guess as to who the child was?" she asked, holding the photo up to compare herself to the picture.

"Whoa."

"Any guess?" she asked with a smirk.

"It was you..."

Olivia nodded. "Correct. I do want you to try to fix your problem, but, at the same time, I know you might never be free of it. And yes, you are still a long way from earning my trust, but if you try, it means you want to."

"Does Casey know?"

Again, the brunette nodded. "Yes."

"How long has she known?"

"I told her about my mother a while ago. Why?"

"So she knew when she first met you?"

"Of course not! Why would I tell her after I just met her?"

"I don't know."

"Do you understand why I don't want to send you out right now?" Olivia asked, taking the file and putting it back in her desk.

"Because you don't trust me."

"Yes, but in gaining my trust, you also need everyone else's."

"How?"

"By doing what I ask any laying low for a while."

"But that is too difficult for me. I have to be doing something. You know me."

Olivia nodded. "I know, but sometimes you don't always get to do what you want."

"Sometimes..."

"Amanda, if you don't work on this then everyone you run into will hold it against you, not to mention the squad and me."

"I said I will try."

"That's all I ask."

"Okay."

Olivia nodded, stepping from her office. "Anything?"

"Nothing," Fin informed her.

"I think I need to go searching."

"I think so."

Olivia sighed, grabbing her jacket and locking her office door. "And you two are coming with me."

Amanda sighed as Olivia asked a uniformed officer to go. "I'll get coffee," she muttered.

Olivia nodded, leaving with him.

* * *

**Reviews: katvrah, dragonsprit, Livy32, annabanana6 & tummer22**


	4. A Night Out

Settling

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & FemslashPrincess

**Ch. 4: A Night Out**

That night, Casey had just returned to her office when she noticed that the light was on.

Olivia sat on the couch.

Casey grinned when she opened the door. "Do I know you?"

"You should," Olivia said.

"Where have we met before?"

"Oh, you know, around the office..."

"Hmm...you look a lot like a former detective I know.."

Olivia leaned against the front of Casey's desk. "Hmm..."

Casey smiled and walked over to her wife.

The brunette leaned into her wife, wrapping her arms around her.

"Hi," Casey murmured, the spicy scent of her wife's cologne tickling her nostrils.

"Hi."

"How was your day?"

"Exhausting..."

"Oh?"

Olivia nodded. "Casey, I think it's time we told people. We've more than proved we can work together and be professional. Besides, Rollins really wants to blackmail me with it. Well, I mean, we should say something anyway, but..."

"Wait. She blackmailed you?"

"She hasn't yet, but she wants to because I've basically stuck her to her desk unless I'm backing her up. And this isn't just to the guys, Case... It's IAB..."

"So we invite her into our home and she has the nerve to threaten us?" Casey shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, I mean, I can't blame her for not wanting to sit still. But she's the one who made the mistake. Then today she was interviewing and she had to be pulled out because the suspect threw her addiction in her face, And yes, she wants to help, wants me to trust her, but people aren't just going to forget. She's going to run into that roadblock for a long time," Olivia sighed. "I have an obligation to the squad, the people of this city. I'm not a veteran "detective" anymore."

Casey sighed. "So you think our best option is to come out?" She sat on her desk, worry clouding her emerald gaze.

"Not only because of that though. It's going to come out one way or another."

"What if we lose our jobs? What if your detectives refuse to obey a lesbian? What if every defendant uses it against us?"

"Casey, my detectives won't care. I'm still the same person. And to everyone else, it's really none of their business."

Casey looked away. "What if they don't think I'm good enough for you?"

Olivia hugged her tightly. "Casey, I don't care what anyone else thinks. I love you and that's that. The rest of the world can...well, I don't feel right saying it here, but it is one of my favorite activities with you..." she said with a smirk.

Casey managed a tiny smirk. "Oh, babe, I love you too!" She wrapped her legs around her wife's waist.

Olivia purred in her ear, hugging her tightly. "I love you so much!"

"So...what else did Miss Cardshark say?"

"Well, not much, other than preaching that I "never got in trouble with Cragen" which was such crap. I got in trouble and was on desk duty just like everyone else."

"Where does she get off? Between her and Amaro..their disrespect shocks me."

"I know, but hey, Fin's got my back if nothing else..."

"I suppose." A crimson curl fell into Casey's eyes.

Olivia brushed the curl from Casey's eyes. "Have I ever told you that you've got the most incredibly soft hair I've ever felt? And it's so deep that I can't believe it's natural..."

Casey blushed. "You know I love it when you say such things."

"I only say them because I mean them," she said, kissing her gently. "Now, I don't even know how to go about this with IAB."

"I don't know either."

"Well...any idea who might know?"

"No."

"Liz?"

"You want to come out to a judge?"

Olivia sighed. "Know a better way to go without this nipping us in the ass?"

"I don't know. I have never disclosed an inter-office relationship."

"Casey, she can't fire you anymore. And we have been professional. That's why things haven't unraveled yet. I don't know how else to go about doing this. We need advice."

"She can't fire me anyway. That's discrimination. I would simply be transferred if they thought it was a conflict of interest."

"But it's been years. There is no conflict of interest. We make sure of that."

"All it takes is one coworker to share a misunderstood moment. Rollins seems to have a plan."

Olivia nodded. "I know."

"I don't trust her."

"So we beat her to it."

Casey sighed.

Olivia hugged her gently.

"I'm scared," Casey murmured.

The brunette nodded. "I know honey, but I do think it's better if we say it first."

"What if you lose your command?"

Olivia raised a brow. "They're not that shallow, Casey. But...if I did, you'll always matter more."

Casey smiled softly.

"Casey, I really doubt it'll matter to them."

"You don't think they'll make lesbian jokes?"

"Big deal. I've endured worse," Olivia said.

"Good point. But if they ask who the man in this marriage is..." Casey smirked. "The answer is my sexy captain."

Olivia smiled. "Should we go home and I'll prove that to you?"

"I wish. But I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I made us a dinner reservation."

"Hey, that's even better. Where?"

"L'Artusi."

"Love it."

Casey smiled.

"What time is our reservation?"

"Ten."

"Why so late?"

"What time is it now?"

Olivia checked the clock on the wall. "Seven."

Casey smiled. "I want to go home and change."

"And I could use a shower."

"Then let's get going." Casey began to file papers into her briefcase.

Olivia smiled, waiting for her.

Casey smiled back at her. "What's that look for?"

"Nothing, just waiting."

"I'm ready." Casey grabbed her keys.

Olivia nodded, walking out after her.

* * *

Upon getting home, the brunette quickly jumped into the shower.

Casey joined her, smirking.

Olivia smiled, kissing her passionately.

After their shower, Casey dressed in a new outfit she had bought. The black dress skimmed her knees, hugging her body. She sat on the bed, buckling her favorite heels.

Meanwhole, Olivia actually considered slipping on a pair of jeans (which wasn't something she often did), but, because the restaurant they were going to was so elegant, she opted for a pair of black slacks and a light blue blouse that dipped just right, pairing it with heels (another thing she rarely did anymore), and a gold necklace before applying makeup..

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you wear high heeled boots?"

"It's not like I really get the chance with the job."

"But you hate heels."

"And I want to dress up, not wear work clothes. Though, I'd rather be in boots than heels like yours," she said.

Casey smiled. "You look hot."

Olivia smirked. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

Casey twirled playfully.

"Amazing."

"Why, thank you!"

"You're welcome. Anytime," Olivia said, holding her hands and kissing her cheek.

"Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go out tonight? I mean dancing and drinking?"

"Before or after dinner?"

"After."

"If it's not too late, sure. I'd rather not be out all night. I'd love to spend the rest of the night wrapped up in bed."

Casey smiled. "Alright."

"Should we head there early?" Olivia asked.

"Uh..sure."

"Unless you had other plans for before we got there?"

Casey smirked. "Nope. No sex for you."

"Just thought I'd ask," Olivia said, standing up. "You seemed disappointed."

"I'm not...I'm fine."

"Case..."

"What?"

"Are you really ok?"

"Yes!"

Olivia stood, holding her close. "Casey, please talk to me."

Casey sighed. It all poured out of her as if her mind was determined to say everything at once. "Amanda is ruining everything. She interrupted us, and is now threatening to come out for us. When the guys find out, they will say they thought it was Cabot. I'm not ready to hear that again and I am worried and I don't feel good enough now."

Olivia nodded. "Ok. I see your point, but no matter what anyone says, I love you and it's you I'll come home to. We can hold off telling them as long as possible, ok? It is scary. But I believe in us. And I love you."

"Did you come out with her?"

Olivia shook her head. "It didn't feel right."

Casey smiled softly.

Olivia kissed her softly.

"I'm ready now. Thank you...I um...needed that reassurance."

Olivia nodded, holding her close.

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry too. I should've asked you about it. I just didn't see another way..."

"I know."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Olivia kissed Casey gently.

Casey moaned.

Olivia slipped her tongue into Casey's mouth.

Casey purred. "Mmmm.."

"Mmmm... sexy."

"Careful..I said no sex until later. I want to dance tonight..let my hair down.."

Olivia smiled, pulling back a bit. "I know, but is it too much to steal a few kisses?"

"Never. I love your kisses."

"Should we go?"

"Yes."

Olivia took her hand, leading Casey out.

* * *

After dinner, Casey and Olivia visited one of their favorite clubs. No one there knew them, and Casey needed the opportunity to let her hair down as she had promised. After a couple of drinks, she smiled. "The dance floor is practically empty," she hinted.

"Slow or fast?" Olivia asked, sipping her drink.

Casey choked on her own drink.

Olivia wrapped an arm around her, patting her back. "I meant, do you want to dance now or wait for a slow song?"

"Oh. I don't know. What are you in the mood for?"

"I'd prefer a slow song."

"Me too. It's more romantic."

"My arms around you as I twirl you around the floor."

Casey smiled.

Olivia smiled back. taking her hand and kissing it.

As the two woman enjoyed the quiet company of their corner, a slow song eventually began to play.

Soon after, Olivia stood, offering her hand to Casey. "Dance?"

"With you? Always." Casey took her wife's hand.

The sergeant led her wife to the middle of the floor, wrapping her arms around Casey's back, swaying slowly.

Casey laid her head on her wife's chest, sighing contentedly.

Olivia held her tightly. "You look fabulous in this dress, Case."

"And that blouse looks fantastic on you."

The brunette smiled. "Thank you."

Casey smirked.

"This really is a nice place."

Casey nodded. "We have been here many times, but it seems better each time."

"Yes it does."

As they continued to dance, Casey snuggled into the older woman, enjoying her wife's strength and love.

Olivia smiled, holding her close, kissing her cheek.

"Olivia, my queen...my master..."

"Master, huh? We may need to test that nickname..."

"Oh? How?"

Olivia smirked. "Will you be my little kitten tonight?" she whispered.

"Absolutely," the redhead purred.

Olivia smirked. "Are we done here or should we stay longer?"

"I want to dance some more."

Olivia held her closer.

"I love you.."

"I love you."

Casey smirked.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing."

"Sexy..." she purred in Casey's ear.

"Mm...yes..."

Olivia rubbed circles in Casey's upper back.

"Olivia, you drive me crazy," the redhead purred.

"You said you wanted to stay longer..."

"I do..."

"But?"

"No buts." Casey smirked as a new song came on. She pulled away from Olivia and began to dance seductively against the older woman.

Olivia smirked, her hands, running Casey's sides.

Casey moaned.

Olivia was amazed that Casey was being so seductive in public.

"Is there a problem, Sergeant?"

"Oh no. Not at all," she smirked. "I could sit in a chair."

"What? Why?" Casey pouted. The alcohol had gone to her head already. "I told you we should have fun tonight."

"I mean, I could sit down if you want to dance for me."

"Oh, I want to dance for you, but I would love to do so with you sitting!"

Olivia smirked. "But maybe we should do that somewhere else..."

"Somewhere else?"

"Yes. Like home?"

Casey, no matter how intoxicated, would never sacrifice her professional reputation by doing anything worse than dancing in public. Her head spinning, she nodded. "As you wish.."

Olivia smiled, paying for their drinks and leading Casey out, helping her into the passenger seat.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Things are going to go a little crazy in the next chapter - just a friendly heads up. Hope you'll keep reading.

**Reviews: katvrah, dragonsprit, tummer22, helly1bradleywyatt & Guest**


End file.
